


No Funny Alcohol Allowed

by nobridgeovertheriver



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, The master in this fic is not Ritsuka, They are used to it, shit happens
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobridgeovertheriver/pseuds/nobridgeovertheriver
Summary: 又名《倒霉的罗宾汉和他精神百倍的小伙伴》





	No Funny Alcohol Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> 罗宾出泳装了，大狗加强了，我不能呼吸。
> 
> 总的来说是段子拉皮条，带一点枪弓苍银弓骑大量的bug和自我满足的胡说八道，御主显然不是藤丸立香。

1

“把衣服脱了。”

罗宾汉左顾右盼，然而my room除了他只有面前的御主一人。“……你要干嘛？”

“三周年了，你有泳装了，快把衣服脱了把泳装换上。”御主严肃地说。

“哄谁啊你！轮到我们三周年还有一年好吗！你就是想趁机耍流氓吧！！想扒衣服出门左转找枪兵，第二再临让你一天扒三遍扒个够！！！”

“幼稚，可笑！这个迦勒底的枪兵，紧身衣穿了就跟没穿一样。这种福利场合要扒就得扒你们这群平时裹得严严实实的家伙。你看看贤王，”御主把手机甩他一脸，“平时露出度这么高，这种时候就从头包到脚只留脖子手腕脚踝！这是多么的懂！反差！反差最高好吗！不要废话，快脱！不然我用令咒叫库丘林帮你脱了！”

“谁信啊！拆你自己站的cp卫宫都不会放过你！”

“天真！你们这种死傲娇明面上只会装跟相方不熟！为这种事报复我就跟光天化日当众求婚一样他才没那个脸做！退一万步讲，拿枪的库丘林还有两个呢！”御主顺嘴就用掉了一道令咒，罗宾情急之下就开了闪避，然而两人在my room你扑我躲，敏捷A+的枪兵却迟迟未到。

罗宾被逼到床前，腰背和床板之间的角度非常刁钻。很糟心，面对此等黑恶势力，既不能真上手揍人，也不能随便屈从淫威，以御主蹬鼻子上脸的程度，今天给她脱了上衣明天她就会把你扒到底裤都不剩后天就把你和另一个倒霉对象关进某个不不可描述就出不来的房间里啦！

“快脱！不要逼我再用令咒，办个展还要宣传预热呢你提前换个泳装怎么了！”御主开始扯罗宾的背心，他撑着床严正抗议。

“住手！快住手！你矜持一点行不行！！！”

“要矜持有什么用！你平时撩妹撩的那么欢，现在装什么正经啊！”

“前辈！快看！我用这个月的呼符抽到骑士王的阿尔托莉——”人民的好学妹，cost值的大救星，迦勒底为数不多的良心之一，玛修·基尔莱特兴冲冲地出现在my room门口，径直撞见今日当值的中意从者被御主按倒在床，两人气喘吁吁，台词意味不明。

现场一度陷入了沉默。

玛修身后凛然而立的骑士王以一夫当关万夫莫开的魄力开口：“…………请问，这难道就是我的御主吗？”

场面一度非常尴尬。

御主深吸一口气从床上下来，祭出预示着场面即将失控的经典台词，“……玛修你听我解释……

“我只是在为即将到来的三周年提前做准备，毕竟灵衣不是说出就出，如果不是罗宾不好好配合我，我也不会出此下策。”

不仅什么都没解释还恶人先告状！御主今天也在以一人之力拉低整个迦勒底的下限。

玛修噘着嘴，眼看着就要糊弄不过去，老天怜悯，门口居然又出现了不速之客。

只见门边地面上出现了一个蓝毛的人类幼崽，摆弄着白花花的小胳膊小腿儿，一手一脚朝着床边爬来。在场所有成年人和未成年人纷纷沉默/惊呆，眼睁睁看着他从玛修和骑士王腿边挤过来，眼睁睁地看着他颤颤巍巍爬到床边，眼睁睁地看着他把住罗宾的裤子手脚并用开始朝下扯。

光天化日，你要干嘛？！

“……………………汪、汪酱？”

凯尔特的光之子（们中的一个），浑身一丝不挂，茫然又好奇地看了一眼发出怪异叫声的御主，转头又继续孜孜不倦地扯罗宾的裤腿。

靠。

“让你见笑了骑士王。”

“我曾见识过多位御主，迦勒底的这一位确实……在某些方面与众不同。”

难为你还要想个这么文明的词呢。

罗宾领着骑士王走在迦勒底的回廊。他多少有些懒于应付君王和领主老爷们，但他至少还是个理智正常的人，懂得最基本的待人接物之道，跟某个以折磨他人为乐的御主比起来一看就高下立分。一场扒衣闹剧以幼儿化的库丘林出现而告一段落，御主抓住机会转移话题，以前所未有的决断立即拍板做了决定。众人兵分两路，罗宾带着新来乍到的骑士王熟悉迦勒底，顺便探查是否还有其他异变，御主玛修直奔枪兵住处，搞清楚这到底是私下单体报复还是无差别AOE。

传说中风评被害不懂人心的骑士王走在他身边面色凝重不动声色，令人头皮发麻。所幸这个迦勒底还有些骑士王的旧识，总归能投其所好避免尴尬。

“好嘞总之我们还是先去餐厅吧。”

然而十分不幸，厨房常驻之一的红色弓兵并不在这里，罗宾汉想借花献佛挽回岌岌可危的名声的期望落了空。但话说回来，若是骑士王在叙旧过程中透露刚才那档破事，他说不定就要被名义上只是弓兵一员实际却行内务总管之实的卫宫抓去说教两个小时。啊御主作孽却总要拖累无辜群众一同倒霉，这万恶的压迫即便是在这个神奇的迦勒底也与他生前的情形没有多少区别，令人唏嘘。

餐厅和素材仓库没有异状，他们正要前往生活区，广播中传来御主干巴巴的声音。

“咳咳，请全体人员注意，现位于迦勒底的部分英灵身上出现不同程度的年龄退化。目前原因和影响范围不明，请各位工作人员按照C级异常事态处理办法检查本部门是否出现任何异常情况。未受影响的英灵请按照对应的英灵自检方案向系统更新灵基状态，并帮助附近出现年龄退化且丧失自主行为能力的英灵来管制室报备，出现年龄退化但仍保留自主行为能力的英灵请自行前往管制室，在事态原因查明之前切不可趁乱寻仇，私下斗殴。以上。”

骑士王停下脚步。“迦勒底内部发生如此事态，而御主的反应仍然如此冷静，确实不可貌相。”

……不，隔三差五就撞上这种事件是个人都会习惯的。

“她……啊怎么说，经验比较丰富，已经见怪不怪了。”

“经验……丰富？”

“在这个神奇的迦勒底，这是常有的事。你听到了吧，这个迦勒底已经有一套对付这种破事的完整程序，而幼儿化也不过是C级事件而已。”

“……你们到底都经历了什么啊？”

“哈哈哈各种各样不一而足，还是别提了吧……”

2

御主在管制室与内务总管进行严肃认真的协商。

“这个迦勒底有复数个英灵生前已经为人父母了，请你解释一下为什么一定要我负责这件事，御主。”

御主一本正经绷着脸，但眼睛不住地偷瞄坐在面前的卫宫胸口。两个库丘林裹在浴巾里被卫宫一手一个抱在怀中，还有一个趴在他大腿上正在睡觉。“冷静一点，卫宫。考虑到你的基本属性，我思考再三觉得还是你最适合这个工作——”

“解释一下基本属性，如果你想说什么ma——”

“——毕竟你是我目前为止唯一具备相对正常的现代家庭生活经历的英灵。迦勒底都是现代设施，不能自主行动的小孩子在这里生活所需要的应对措施也应该按照现代标准来。

“再说你想想这个迦勒底有为人父母经验的英灵，到底有多少是成功自己带大孩子的，啊？你是觉得法老会亲自给孩子喂奶还是大卫王会给孩子换尿布？我除了你还能靠谁，卫宫？”

“……不得不说这确实有点道理。原来御主确实会按照正常人的思路思考，是我小看你了。”

“后半句不需要说出来！何况就凭你和库丘林（无论哪一个）会被屏蔽的关系，把他（们）交给你不是理所当然的事嘛。换一个角度想，我既为你提供了体验光源氏养成计划的机会，还让你有机会获取从今往后嘲笑库丘林的无尽黑料。是不是特别体贴机智？”

“……恕我收回前言，你这个人真的很有问题。”

“再退一万步讲，”御主摆出一副‘你看着我的眼睛回答我’的表情，“透过胸肌用你的良心回答我，卫宫。三个小小只的库丘林并排放在一起不可爱吗？你难道不想时刻看他们边打滚边爬，睡觉鼻子冒泡泡吗？嗯？嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯？”

只会打滚和爬、睡觉鼻子还会吹泡泡的小只库丘林（中的一只）十分有眼力见地蹭了蹭卫宫的胸。

“…………总而言之，这次事件你打算怎么解决？”

“啧啧啧啧啧。”御主盘腿朝地上一坐，撑着脸看远处正在登记受波及英灵的玛修和达芬奇。整个管制室如同假期乐园，有各色年龄不一的小孩和鹤立鸡群的大人。万幸的是，目前为止彻底退化到连路都走不了的只有三个库丘林。

这个迦勒底明明还有一个根本没有幸运值的从者，然而每次有事可搞的时候首当其冲永远都是库丘林，久而久之竟也变成“Lancer又死啦！”一般的梗。诶呦今天又是什么况？不知道，去看一眼库丘林吧。一觉醒过来我身上怎么多了一个零件，是我得罪了哪个术阶还是迦勒底又出事了？您去问问库丘林有没有少什么就知道啦。

“首先要看看我为数不多的良心从者有没有中招的。”御主认真思考了一番，“然后按照年龄把中招的从者分成小班中班大班，小班交给布狄卡，中班交给贝蒂，大班就扔给大英雄。鉴于你专职照顾库丘林，厨房和儿童餐暂时交给小玉和罗宾，娱乐玩具之类的就拜托大公和美狄亚，讲故事找安徒生，童谣来中和一下安徒生人艰不拆的故事走向，师匠就负责在黑胡子蠢蠢欲动的时候将他乱棍打死。天哪，除了要靠贞德拉住护士长不要随便给小孩截肢之外简直完美！”

“……你这个幼儿园创业计划盘算多久了？有这个时间能好好打活动刷材料吗？你对待紧急事件能严肃一点吗？”

“活动的时候玩那么欢，现在怎么这么死板呢，卫宫。反正按照套路这次事件又是因为某个人私下搞事玩脱了，不是这个术阶就是那个术阶，撑破天还有那个貌似很好说话的小孩子英雄王兜底。如果这是篇cp向的文，那事件就是为了触发福利剧情，如果这是篇沙雕，那这纯粹就是因为作者闲的。总之原因和结尾根本不重要，何必多费力气，还不如趁机放飞一下自我。”

说完她又望着卫宫惆怅地叹了口气。

“……又怎么了？”

“我就想起，如果年初狂阶福袋来的是狂王，这会儿你就可以左边两个右边两个对称着抱了。”

“大致上的生活区就是这样，再接下来就是从者各自的房间。稍等一下啊，我先在系统上更新一下灵基状态。你的我一起更新了，没问题吧，骑士王？”

“十分感谢。”

生活区看起来也一切正常，至少这次事件并没有对硬件设施造成任何影响。罗宾和骑士王一路上陆陆续续看到受到波及的从者被人牵着领着前往管制室（“哦呦虽然理智上已经接受了这个事实，但亲眼看到变小的征服王还是冲击感超强的嘛。”“诶？那两个一模一样的红发男孩子是伊斯坎达尔？”“噢少女时期的德雷克船长的xiong……”“嗯？”“没事……”）。

“……呃……”

“出什么问题了吗？”

“不……只是顺便看看现在更新的事件状态。你的圆桌骑士好像全中枪了啊。”

“我的骑士们都在这个迦勒底吗？！”

“还差个高文，请务必不要当着御主面提这件事，也不要在她面前提“太阳“、“猩猩”、“童颜巨乳”、”三倍”之类的词。其他的都在，不过他们现在……我看看啊……兰斯洛特7岁，崔斯坦6岁，贝德维尔5岁……最大的……莫德雷德11岁啊……”

“既然如此，我们现在就前往管制室吧。"骑士王当机立断没有一刻犹豫，“我的骑士们陷入如此麻烦当中，作为王我绝不能坐视不管。”

然而御主和英灵们并不在管制室。留守的工作人员告知他们已全转移到了餐厅，因为“显然他们的新陈代谢（？）也恢复到青春期以下的水平了，这才几点啊全都在喊饿！”

“……但是为什么这个训练程序还在运作？C级方案不是要求战斗作业暂停吗？”

“是奥兹曼迪亚斯法老在测试伤害值，因为法老没有受到影响，所以御主说‘算了算了万一拉二爸爸的爹属性被激活说不定还会添乱’就没有让法老撤回。”

不，论添乱其他人都是10ap的周回，御主才是高难本水准。

3

箭矢从奥兹曼迪亚斯身边飞过，面前一排敌人身形崩溃。

“哼，何人如此大胆，敢在余身后放箭？速速现身！” 

“喔，是我是我，法老小哥，我现在这个样子，还没完全适应弓的角度和力道。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯闻声转身，树枝上落下一人。

“……勇者？！”

波斯的大英雄持弓笑嘻嘻地站在他面前，身高却不到他胸口。对方身上挂着一件到膝盖之上的BusterT恤，在腰部用绳子之类的东西扎了一下，赤着脚站在泥土上。

“勇者竟然成了这等模样！等等，你是跟余同在那个迦勒底的弓兵吗？还是说，是像那个征服王一样，迦勒底又召唤出了幼年形态的勇者？”

“哈哈哈目前为止这个迦勒底名叫阿拉什的从者还是只有我一个哦。嘛，总之发生了一些事，现在一些从者都变成了小鬼的样子，御主已经启动C级应急方案啦。法老小哥这段期间不是呆在模拟装置就是赖在大神殿里，没有受到波及真是太好了。”

灵基是那个灵基，话确实像是那弓兵说的话，但声音却高了一个八度，再加上他稚气的脸，总归让这情形有些错位的微妙，如同一幅熟悉的挂毯以背面示人，所有的纹案全都似是而非。而且他刚刚是不是说了什么特别不敬的话？

奥兹曼迪亚斯笑了起来。

“来见余竟然衣衫不整，此乃大不敬，看在你还是个孩童的份上姑且放你一马。这算什么？你是只穿了一件上衣吗？”

“饶了我吧，”小孩子皱眉撅起嘴，像是真的因为无辜受骂委屈起来，这幅表情是不大可能在成年的弓兵脸上见到的。“要在迦勒底找适合现在的我穿的衣服，那就只能去翻小个子英雄王和亚历山大的衣橱啦。”

“……唔若是回余的大神殿，说不定能找到……”

“啊算啦算啦，反正回了迦勒底衣服这种小事总会解决的。只是变成这幅样子，在事态平息之前多半是不会把我们放出门啦。我也只是趁在被禁足之前溜出来玩，毕竟回归这样的身体状态是少有的事啊！”

溜出来玩。这就不是成年的阿拉什·卡曼戈会说的话。成年的阿拉什·卡曼戈在想皮一下的时候会找到非常完美的借口，就算搞事也搞得悄无声息顺其自然，总之即便天塌了可靠又认真的人设不崩。

眼下平日人畜无害行事貌似稳重的弓兵举着他的红色大弓满脸雀跃。仔细一看他是不是还没那张弓高？他刚刚是怎么射出的箭？所以这个迦勒底其实根本没人会正常用弓是吧。

“法老小哥的数值测试结束了吗？”

御主最近终于勤快了一回，呼天抢地上供五个圣杯终于让这个青黄不接的迦勒底有了第一个百级英灵。奥兹曼迪亚斯此次屈尊纡贵进入这个模拟装置，就是为了“让我瞻仰一下百级拉二爸爸战斗的英姿顺便测试一下顶级骑兵打杀阶的数值。”

“刚结束，最后那波残兵被你搅局了。不敬，以后不许随便抢夺法老的猎物。”

“唔……”小勇者抓着弓瘪嘴，“那你……要回迦勒底吗？”小脸上明晃晃地写着“我不想回”。

看来不止是身体，连性情也一并回归孩童期了。

“无妨，闲来无事余大可再陪你一阵，但你穿成这样乱晃成何体统？最近修正过的特异点是在东京是吧？正好给你找点方便活动的衣服。”

“唔……”阿拉什瘪嘴。

看出来了，这家伙无论大小就是找到机会一定要去室外撒野不肯老实在屋里呆着。

“余听闻那个黑色的骑士王在新宿有台不错的机车？”

“噢！要去！”

呵呵，小孩。

“冷酷！无情！我跟他拉扯了半天，他连大英雄的头毛都没让我看到，拿披风掩得严严实实！我也想看小时候的大英雄！太过分了法老！”御主在地上打滚。

“你也就敢在这里撒泼，到最后还不是乖乖放他们去新宿了。”罗宾坐在餐桌边削苹果。卫宫不得不跟布狄卡、玉藻前回到厨房做饭喂饱一群嗷嗷待哺的小孩。三个穿着纸尿裤的库丘林刚被安顿下来就被少年弗格斯抱着玩起了抛高高。这可是筋力A级别的抛————高————高，一般人（卫宫）玩不来。餐厅喊饿的哀嚎中夹杂着库丘林（们）此起彼伏的惨叫。

蓝色的骑士王也成功地找到麾下骑士，虽然只有最小的贝德维尔迅速反应过来一本正经在她面前单膝跪下。

“吾王啊，您终于来了！”他跪得东倒西歪，眼睛已经红了，再碰一下眼泪鼻涕就要一起流出，可还努力憋着。

剩下一个紫的一个红的跟着跪下身垂头。

“啊我没有脸见王。”

“王大概不愿见我这种人吧。”

唯一个反应符合年龄的只有莫德雷德。

“我最讨厌父王了！！父王在这里我一点都不高兴！”大呼小叫，说完就跑。

“你知道他们现在应该干什么吗？”御主瘫在地上翘着腿。

“啊？”

“他们应该抓住机会像个没长大的小p孩儿一样抱住骑士王的腿放声大哭，生前有什么遗憾怨念悔恨愧疚都一起倒出来，管他什么无法摆脱的命运回不了头的选择无人能说的苦衷，反正这会儿没人会指望p孩儿为任何事负责，也没人要求他们非做个知书达理的成年人不可。趁这次任性一点有什么不好，一点都不可爱。你看汪酱显然就很懂。”

罗宾汉循着御主的指示望过去，丧失行动能力的库丘林（们）已经逃离了自己年轻的叔父，正被女从者团团围住安然地享受着她们的关注，在玛丽拿起糖果逗他们的时候还会配合地挥舞着小手扑腾。（“装吧，他明明更喜欢吃辣的，吃饭的时候就应该让卫宫给他做三碗麻婆豆腐。”）只有一个被穿着泳装的斯卡哈举了起来瑟瑟发抖，大概是想起了曾经被师匠支配的恐怖。

“啊我已经等不及要看卫宫给他们喂饭了！”

“可是前辈，就这样让奥兹曼迪亚斯法老和阿拉什先生去新宿真的没问题吗？”

“法老要逛街，我哪敢拦？再说你们谁没偷跑去特异点过？”御主坐起身，挥舞着手臂。“看看这群小孩，玛修，看看！精力一个比一个旺盛，能力数值还一点没减，精神状态还是成年人但生理冲动完全是小孩子的反应！一顿饭吃完餐厅还在就谢天谢地了。能少管一个是一个，拉二爸爸愿意接手就让他带着算了……要是实在担心……罗宾你跟去新宿看着吧。”

罗宾一刀插在了苹果上。“……你先诚实地回答我，御主。同为早期兢兢业业跟你开荒的三个弓兵，为什么一有这种事你每次都要坑我？”

御主坐正。“因为卫宫老妈的权威不容挑衅，而惹毛了大英雄我怕他下次特异点会拿我再搞一次人类大炮。他绝对干得出来我跟你讲。”

“……你是真以为我不会想办法打击报复是吧。”

“诶罗宾你这种口嫌体正直的人，说这话就很没说服力。不论是BB还是龙娘，哪一个你不是嘴上说着不要其实奉陪到底，何必非要别扭一下。快去快去，好罗宾，我就指着你带回来的八卦活了。”

“……我要回英灵座。”

4

收集八卦也好以防万一也罢，无论这个尾行/暗中观察的任务真正实质是什么，反正都吃力不讨好。虽然法老和阿拉什现在看起来非常父慈子孝兄友弟恭，但考虑到貌似小学四年级的阿拉什芯子仍然是个成年人，那就不知道他们到底是不是在单纯逛街了。

比如说，一个四肢健全的小学生并不会行动困难，所以到底有什么必要非要坐在法老的肩臂上？这种成年体型难以成行的姿势，就说不清到底是因为“勇者余宽宏大量准许你坐上来”“哈哈哈随你高兴好了”还是“法老小哥你走慢点我跟不上”“呵呵不敬余原谅了过来这里”。

罗宾汉虽然身披无貌之王，仍然十分担心身后突然冲出一匹马或驴将他掀翻在地。

他尾行两人进入某个商场，兜兜转转拐到某个服装商店。出乎意料，他本以为以法老的排场买东西总会花费一点时间，没想到转眼间两人已换了一身装备出了门。法老这回倒是没有又把黄金臂环戴在外套之外，衬衣长裤也是低调的非常难得，而阿拉什穿着帽衫短裤和球鞋，再背个双肩包膝盖上贴两个创口贴简直就是小学生（熊孩子）标配。那两人换了衣服掉头就往另一个方向走去，小学生在前方一边走一边蹦跶，法老神定气闲跟在后头。蹦跶了一阵阿拉什像是嫌他们走得太慢，又奔回来拽着法老向前跑。

诶，每次这种事件都能发掘他从者同僚的各种不同侧面，有的是这样有的是那样，总而言之，大多都很不得了，从者之间也趁机有了更深的的羁绊（新仇旧恨）。当然，这也得归功于事后把这些隐形黑料放在迦勒底大屏幕上播放的御主。若不是现在已经没有了敌对势力，真让人怀疑她其实是潜入迦勒底挑拨离间的奸细。

——话说回来我为什么会知道小学男生标准着装是什么，圣杯怎么什么有用没用的信息都给。若干小时之后罗宾汉提前回到迦勒底一边向御主转达她要的八卦一边腹诽，而御主（“我也想看大英雄穿小短裤！！！”）又在地上打滚。

“所以他们到底要去哪儿？”

到底要去哪儿呢，罗宾对新宿并不熟悉，充其量是打书页的时候站在队尾蹭个羁绊。这个方向倒是在迦勒底的监测器前见过几次，再往前走不就是那个骑士王当做据点的汉堡店了嘛。阿拉什拖着法老的手一蹦一跳，还一直兴奋地叫唤。“哦哦哦铁箱！那边还有！铁龙的巢穴！”

距离有点远听不清法老说了什么，反正肯定不是在大笑，说完还狠狠揉了小孩的脑袋。

“还有还有！铁人！铁马！我也要骑！骑士王的座驾！”

那明显是花腔歌手和暴走族吧，在去开骑士王的机车之前，先解决一下特异点的定番啊。

…………等会儿你要干嘛？？？？？

“……他们不会真抢骑士王的机车去了吧？”

“没有，他们打完顺便撬了一个混混的车就兜风去了，估计飚完车也就回来了，反正我拒绝继续跟着，你要是敢用令咒下次厨房轮值我就要做圣诞布丁了。”

“……少侠息怒，您堂堂用毒高手以糖杀人多跌价啊。不跟就不跟，但你得告诉我谁载谁？不会是大英雄载法老吧？”

“不知道，不想看，没细看，别问。”

“……话说你们一个个的会开车也就算了，为什么连撬车和短路打火都会？”

“圣杯战争，战争啊这位小姐，我们又不是来体会现代人类生活日常的。”

然而他们现在就在体验着现代人类生活日常。虽然身在距离真正人类栖息地千万里之遥的南极，迦勒底之外是极夜和暴雪狂风，他却刚从十几年前的现代都市回来，看过被万人赞颂的法老和传说中的英雄骑着一辆古怪的改装机车在街道上超速奔驰。离他两个餐桌之外严肃的永恒之王在试探着安抚曾与自己背向而驰的年幼骑士。

拯救人理之后，他们陷入了这种微妙的无人问津的安逸中，像小心翼翼伏在一件胡乱扎起的木筏上，维持着虚幻的平稳。世界是一座森林，安全则需要花费金钱和努力维持，但从没有人能保证这些付出必然会换得安宁。从他生活的时代到如今寄身的现世，这一点都不曾变过，因此毫无保障的一时安逸也仍然是奢侈。

“库丘林！把那块肉放下！不许乱爬！不然我要拜托斯卡哈……女士照顾你了！”

“前辈！不要给荆轲小姐塞酒精饮料！她是个小孩子啊！”

“反正闲着也是闲着我们不如全员去俄刻阿诺斯度假吧！！达芬奇亲能不能造游艇啊？”

“那种事情用在下的安妮女王复仇号不就好了吗，在下的船永远向各位美丽的小小姐们敞开啊！”

“就是这个人！师匠打他！”

虽然还经历过了团子和巧克力大骚乱莫名其妙的时代剧cosplay还十分倒霉的又撞上了BB连长草期都会有现在这种事件来刺激神经但是跟正面硬刚动不动就要灭世的女神远古母神和魔神王比起来真的非常安逸了！

“啊，”御主突然坐直敲了一下手心，“说起这个我想起来了。”

她回头。

“泳装啊！快把衣服脱了，罗宾！”

你有完没完！

End.


End file.
